


Día de muertos

by Deespiegel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mythology References, Post-Marineford, References to Aztec Religion & Lore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deespiegel/pseuds/Deespiegel
Summary: Marco visita una isla llena de flores amarillas, altares y veladoras.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Día de muertos

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Marco exploraba la isla de cempasúchil y veladoras. Como una flecha, un colibrí colisionó con él. Marco detuvo la caída del ave con sus manos. Estaba desorientada, fría, pero ilesa; era preciosa, tenía la cabecita y las alas negras, además de la garganta roja. Marco se sentó, anonado, en la plaza llena de flores y altares. Con el colibrí acurrucado entre las manos, e hipnotizado por la danza de las llamas diminutas, se durmió. Días después, el fénix recodaría la leyenda de los muertos que renacen en colibríes y acompañan al sol. Después sonreiría y miraría sus manos, ahora vacías.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería escribir algo relacionado al Día de muertos y Marco, de ahí mi título tan original. Es el primer drabble que escribo en mi vida.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Si te gustó o si también tienes muchos feelings por Marco, dímelo en un comentario. Es como pan de muerto para mi alma.  
> Here, [mis redes](https://deespiegel.carrd.co)


End file.
